Money Making Guide
This money making guide will focus on a few of the best methods i have found. First of all i am going to cover the pvm (player vs monster) route. Slayer: Slayer is a great method for money as you are training combat stats and also slayer whilst making money, don't expect to make much straight away as access to the higher level slayer monsters will be needed to make good stable money. every slayer task there is a chance for casket and some tasks you can get key halves these can be used or sold to other players for some gp. Abbysal Demons: This npc requires 85 slayer but drops a lot of rune items, caskets and shield halves with the chance of an abbysal whip which is most of the time in demand as pking (player killing) is becoming more popular with the addition of the shop. Dragon tasks: Dragons drop dragon bones these bones can be sold to players for 50k+ each! this is a great method for money and the dragon task is quiet a common one. Iron, steel, mith, black and king black dragons all have the chance of a draconic vissage drop which at the moment is around 55-75m. Nechryaels: These are not so good consistent money however the chance of dragon boot drop makes it an able money makers as these boots sell for about 15-25m. Dust Devils: These npc's require less slayer level to attack them, but are almost as good as the abbysal demons because of there frequent rune weapons and armour drops. Theres also a chance of getting dragon platelegs and dragon chainbody. Dark Beasts: This npc is the highest level slayer monster and requires the highest slayer level to attack however it is worth while because of the rune armour drops and the chance of getting dark bow which is worth around 20-30m. Bossing: Killing any boss will eventually end up being rewarding however some more then others. I will be covering what i think are the best bosses to kill for money. Godwar's bosses: Kree'arra: This is the armadyl boss and drop armadyl platebody, plateskirt and helm she also drops armadyl hilt which is the most valuable item from the godwars bosses. armadyl is one of the favourite bosses to kill as the hilt is a desired item by most making the value of it high. The armour pieces sell for around 80-100m. Range is the only method that can be used at armadyl as melee cannot reach the boss and mage is not effective at all. Protect range against the boss and for the minons the one nearest the left wall protect melee for the other one protect range. General Graador: This is the Bando's boss and drops Bandos boots, tassets and chestplate this is the best melee Armour in game however dragon boots are better strength bonus then the bando's boots. The Armour sells for quiet a bit making Bando's one of the favorite bosses to do. There is also a chance of getting guthix robe pieces as a drop. Melee is the best method to use for the fastest kills and protect melee against Graador and mage against the minions. The above two bosses i have talked about are the best Bosses to kill for money at Godwars. Commander Zilyarna: This is the sara boss and drops saradomin sword and saradomin hilt. The hilt is worth more then the sword however they are both worth a nice amount. There is also the chance for saradomin robe pieces as a drop. I would suggest using melee for the fastest kills and protect mage against Zilyarna and melee against the minions. K'rill Tsutsaroth: This is the zammy boss and drops Zamorak hilt and zamorak robe pieces. There is currently no Zamorak godswords in the game due to the difficulty of the boss and popularity to kill it. This means that the godsword will be worth a fair sum of money. Daggonoth kings: These drop Berserker ring, Archer ring, Warrior ring, dragon hatchet, ranger boots, robin hood hat. There are 3 kings and they all use different combat styles supreme uses range, prime uses mage and rex uses melee. to kill these you have to use the opposite combat style against them for example against prime you have to use range, supreme use melee and rex use mage. However there is an alternate method by using dh on low hp it effects them all, this is the best method to use. The rings are worth a decent amount of money, the hatchet is about 10m and the robin/rangers are also around 10m each. Aswell as these drops daggonoth bones are a 100% drop these range from 80k-100k each. Chaos elemental: The Chaos elemental can be found in the boss teleport section but be warned it is located at the rouges castle in high level wilderness. Chaos elemental drops Vesta longsword, zuriels staff and statius warhammer the vesta longsword is classed to be the best melee weapon ingame, getting it as a drop is very rewarding as it is prices at around 100m+. Skeletal Wyverns: These are a risky money maker as they are located in the far north west corner of the wilderness (Just below the Frozen Waste Plateau) they drop Wyvern bones 100% of the time these bones are the best prayer xp in-game giving 54k xp burying 108k xp on altar for sir mode, 45k xp burying 90k xp on altar for lord mode and 3.6k burying 7.2k on altar for legend mode. I have not used this method myself and i have not seen it used too much as this npc is very new to the server. If your not a pvm kind of guy there is methods around pvm however these methods can not be as good money per hour. for example pvp this will always be a good money maker. I will now move onto the other method around pvm and pvp. Skilling can be a good money maker if there is demand for certain items. Herblore: I thought i would start with the best skilling method, Herblore. Making saradomin brews and super restore potions is in my opinion the best method for skilling, saradomin brews are the best as the Toadflax seed only costs 7k each and you can get 3+ herbs of that one seed, the herbs can be used with a vial of water (330gp from general store) to create a saradomin brew (4) which can be sold to the general store for 14k gp each if there is demand for saradomin brews you could sell to players for a couple of "k" more. Super restores are also 14k each in the general store however snapdragon seed costs 35k each meaning you don't make as much. Fishing: Fishing can be good as you can get just over 1000 sharks per hour with 99 fishing you can cook and sell the sharks for 4k each meaning you would get 4m per hour doing this method, however if you didn't want to cook the sharks you could sell the raw for around 5-6k each. Woodcutting: if you chop down magic trees you can get around 800-1000 logs per hour you can sell these logs for around 7-10m per 1k to players. Thieving: Thieving does not earn you a huge amount of cash but it is great for getting you started off. To get to rouges den where you thieve use camelot teleport to get you to the skill zone then from there talk to the guard and you shall be teleported into the rouges den. Thank you for taking the time to read this method any other methods you come across could you please post below and i shall add them to the guide many thanks Beastin